


Acknowledgement

by Hertz



Category: MapleStory
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hertz/pseuds/Hertz
Summary: Freud's spirit explaining what Shade had done in the past results in the other heroes finally realising Shade is their forgotten friend. Extra scene for Heroes of Maple.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Acknowledgement

"There were six of us. The five of us here remember each other, so that means..."

Freud's voice trailed off as he stared meaningfully at Shade, who could scarcely quell the beating of his heart and the shaking of his hands. The heroes paused, eyes widening in shock. Only Aran, after a moment, paused and clapped the dark-haired man on the shoulder with a large smile.

"I'm sorry. I don't remember your name. What should I call you?"

"Shade," he said, miraculously finding his voice again. "It was a name a dear friend gave to me."

Even if Moonbeam no longer remembered her spiritmate, Shade would always be grateful for her gift.

"Welcome back, Shade," said Freud, gazing at him with warm eyes. And even if this wasn't the real Freud and he could never see him again, it brought him some comfort.

Evan and Mir stepped forward to talk to him then, and the moment was lost, but that was one moment of joy Shade would never let go of in his days to come. It didn't matter - finally someone remembered him.

As Freud's spirit faded away, the other five turned to look at him, eyes now alight with curiosity.

"So you weren't just Aran's sparring partner," Luminous finally said.

"No kidding. I thought he was a complete rando," Phantom said, laughing.

"Phantom! Didn't you hear what Freud said?" Evan asked pleadingly. "He sacrificed his entire existence to seal the black mage away. That's… not! Very nice!"

"Shade, you should've told us earlier!" Shade started a little as Aran punched him in the back. Though light, it was obvious she still didn't quite know her own strength.

"When? When we were all busy holding back demon soldiers?" Mercedes asked, furrowing her brows.

Shade fidgeted. "I met you all after I had awakened, and none of you remembered who I was. Some of you attacked me and kicked me out of your homes."

"When? I feel like I'd have remembered doing that," Luminous remarked.

Aran shook her head. "I didn't attack you, did I? I was still recovering my memories…"

"My curse leads me to be forgotten every time I cross worlds. I'm sure our second introductions have been erased as well. I suppose I just… gave up."

"Who's this impulsive loser?" Phantom asked, twirling his cards in one hand. "Bet it was Mercedes."

"It was not!" the elf queen protested with narrowed eyes.

"Every time anyone so much as looks at you wrong you pull out your guns!"

"...it was you, Phantom," Shade muttered, watching the blond's expression change from smug to extremely awkward. He couldn't help the small flitter of amusement across his face.

"Wellll, I bet I was just -"

"That sounds typical of you. 'Impulsive loser' indeed," Luminous said with an eye roll. "Well, Shade, I for one am pleased to make your acquaintance." He paused. "Again."

"You must have been a good friend once," Mercedes mused. "To have given up your existence like that… you must have been loyal, steadfast and determined."

"And the fact you haven't gone insane yet shows you have a warrior's will," Aran added, swinging her polearm around for emphasis. "I mean, come on, my best friends not realising I exist? Sounds like hell to me."

"But if your curse activates every time you cross worlds," Evan slowly realised, innocent blue eyes widening, "That means you can't go with us to steal the transcendent stone, or we'd forget you again."

Shade felt bitter bile rising up. He'd love nothing more than to travel with his friends again. It had been so long since they'd last looked at him with any ounce of familiarity. He'd love to be by their side again and help in any way he can… but if it meant being forgotten again, so soon…

He felt Aran's heavy hand on his shoulder. "Stay here."

"Are you sure?" Shade frowned and looked at each of them in turn. "I can't just leave you to fend for yourselves. The fate of the world's at stake here. It's much more important than I am."

"I don't know you now," Luminous observed, "but I have a feeling that's what you said the first time it happened."

"Don't worry. We can definitely handle it," Phantom said with confidence, bowing with a flourish. "I'm here, after all, and there's nothing a master thief can't steal."

"You've suffered enough," Mercedes said, shooting Phantom a glare.

"I don't want to forget you again. You're the only guy who can keep up with me," Aran protested, gazing at him intently. "There's no way I'm gonna risk our friendship."

"You can't be serious." Shade jerked out of her grasp. "This could spell the life and death of Maple World. What's one life ruined compared to everyone else's?"

"It'll be okay!" Evan piped in. He still looked unsure, but he clenched his fists and steeled his face into an expression of determination. "We just need to sneak in and steal that stone. We don't need to fight… right? We can handle it."

"Evan's right. Shade, if you're so concerned, why don't you treat it as a chance to gather information on Damien and his army?" Luminous looked to Evan for confirmation. "Maybe when we come back you'll have found some vital information."

"Y-yeah. You can report back to us via hologram! Great idea, Luminous," Evan said, beaming.

"I'll do it," Shade said in a heartbeat. "After everything that's happened, I need to make my sacrifice worth it."

"When this is all over, we'll hang out," Phantom promised.

"I want to know the friend I once knew," Luminous added, giving Phantom a look.

"It'll be just like old times," Mercedes said.

"And of course you'll always be my sparring buddy." Aran poked Shade's head and winked.

"I know I'm not Freud," Evan confessed, "but you really helped us out back there. I'd like to be friends with you, too."

Shade felt overwhelmed, brimming with happiness. Finally, with the help of Freud's spirit, his friends had acknowledged him once more. It'd have been all the sweeter if Moonbeam was somehow along for the ride, but he wouldn't risk putting her in danger. At least after their dangerous quest, there could finally be something Shade could look forward to at last.

"Thank you all," said Shade, squeezing his eyes shut and feeling the tears overflow.


End file.
